Una de Mil
by Adilay Tlatoani
Summary: Dicen que la venganza se sirve mejor fría. Shippō por primera vez sabrá el significado de ese dicho. [One-Shot participante en el reto anual: "Diario de Amor: Cien Relatos Feudales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"].


**{** Serie de Drabbles **}**

* * *

 **Laguna de Pétalos**

* * *

 **Pétalo #2**

 _Una de Mil_

 **—Shippō & Sōten—**

* * *

 _Dicen que la venganza se sirve mejor fría. Shippō por primera vez sabrá el significado de ese dicho._

* * *

 **Reto #2:** _Ser su compañero de fechorías._

* * *

[One-Shot participante en el reto anual: "Diario de Amor: Cien Relatos Feudales" del foro "¡Siéntate!"].

 **D** isclaimer:

 **InuYasha** © Rumiko Takahashi

 _Una de mil_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Apto para todo público.

 **N** otas: La verdad es que me hubiese gustado ver más de esta pareja, pero bueno. No se puede todo y realmente me gusta el pensamiento de que soy de las pocas que piensa en ella jajaja.

Este escrito es un tanto engañoso y no sé si acaparé bien la misión pero… la inspiración es la inspiración así que acá va. XD

¡Ojalá les guste! ¡Comenten por favor!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

Hace pocos días pensé que moriría.

Es decir, apenas habíamos logrado volver a ver a Kagome después de tres largos años, y yo, después de varias semanas había regresado a la aldea para hacer una pequeña pausa de mis exámenes (uf, ahora sé por qué Kagome se estresaba tanto con esas _bestias_ ), el punto es que al entrar a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede para saludarla me encontré con lo último que esperaba ver.

 _»Hola, Shippō._

Admito que ver algunos yōkais visitando a la anciana Kaede no me sorprendía. Es decir, era de las pocas sacerdotisas que los escucharía antes de atacarlos siquiera, pero lo que me dio confianza fue que Inuyasha estaba con ella.

La anciana Kaede nos dejó solos un minuto con la excusa de ir a ver a una aldeana que la había ido a buscar para pedirle que fuera a revisar _no-recuerdo-qué_.

Aunque en realidad el _perro_ más parecía centrado en su propio mundo, afilando por sí mismo a Tessaiga sin siquiera saludarme a mí. Seguro había peleado de nuevo con Kagome y era su culpa.

Pero lo que me llamó la atención fue a esa chica… definitivamente era una yōkai, su olor la delataba, pero aún no me cuadraba del por qué me saludaba con tanta confianza.

Sus ojos rojos entre el cabello negro me pusieron nervioso. Esa mirada. Usualmente yo la ponía cada vez que me acercaba a incautos humanos disfrazado de mujer para hacerles alguna broma pesada. ¡Pero esta vez el truco me atrapó a mí! Incluso mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando me sonrío afable.

Tragué saliva respondiendo el saludo, tartamudeando, tratando de ignorar el olor a pasto húmedo y fría neblina que desprendía de su cuerpo. Del kimono rojo que parecía ser una réplica casi exacta en color negro del atuendo de la sacerdotisa Midoriko vestía cuando ella vivía. Incluso su pecho y hombros estaban siendo protegidos por una armadura.

«Guerrera» pensé de inmediato al ver una alabarda de modelo muy peculiar que me hizo tener un escalofrío.

No supe por qué, pero de pronto sentí la inmensa necesidad de saber su nombre.

Luego de un par de incómodos minutos, sentí la mirada de Inuyasha y cuando lo volteé a ver, él me sonreía con un toque burlón. Sin dejar de afilar con lentitud su arma.

 _¡Algo sabe!_

Pero me daba igual, yo no era un cobarde cómo él. Así que me dispuse a preguntarle su nombre y demostrarle a ese perro arrogante que yo sí sabía cómo intentar siquiera abordar a una chica.

Entonces la cortina se abrió y Kagome entró acompañada de una nube que se me hizo muy familiar…

—¡Sōten! ¡Hola, pequeña! ¿Te ha quedado bien la ropa? ¡Te ves hermosa! —Preguntó Kagome pasando de mí para verla a ella. Y es que ya nos habíamos saludado antes de mi llegada a la cabaña de Kaede, donde le dije que estaría.

Sōten…

Sōten…

Una nube que de pronto empezó a hablar sobre lo atrasados que estaban para continuar su viaje… y una alabarda como arma…

El corazón por poco se me salió por el trasero cuando recordé todo. Y el nombre de esa chica que ahora reía junto a Kagome agradeciéndole por haber convencido al viejo Tōtōsai de confiscarle la alabarda y su armadura.

La visión se me nubló por completo.

¡Era Sōten! ¡La hermana menor de los Hermanos Relámpago! ¿Qué hacía acá? ¿Venía a cumplir su venganza? ¿A retarme a una batalla otra vez?

Yo me dispuse a enfrentarla si así era… pero de ser así, ¿entonces por qué Kagome le ayudaba con sus _nuevas_ ropas y esa arma? Esto no podía ser una traición.

¿O sí?

—Muchas gracias por todo, me encargaré de pagárselos bien —Sōten hizo una reverencia significativa ante Kagome e Inuyasha, él no respondió pero Kagome se lanzó de nuevo hacia Sōten para abrazarla.

—Nos alegra haberte vuelto a ver. Espero que no vayas a meterte en problemas.

—Claro que estamos contentos de verla, ¿verdad, Shippō? —Preguntó Inuyasha burlón. Luego miró a Sōten y le guiñó un ojo, ¡¿pero qué demonios?!—. ¿Ves? Te dije que le gustaría —comentó a las chicas. Ambas rieron—, ya cierra la boca. Se te cae la baba.

¿La tenía abierta?

¿De qué me había perdido?

Bueno, la verdad es que no hablé hasta que ella y su mini-dragón Koryu (qué estaba extrañamente silencioso) se retiraron; cuando me vio para despedirse con un ademán y una sonrisa me puse tenso y por un segundo creí que tartamudearía otra vez, pero ni siquiera pude hablar por el ritmo que había tomado mi corazón.

No fue hasta que Inuyasha me dio un golpe en la nuca que reaccioné y lo miré.

—¿Ahora quién actúa como un tonto? —Me preguntó sonriendo, alzando una ceja—. ¿Verdad que no es tan sencillo cuando estás del otro lado del tablero, enano? Espero que esto te enseñara algo, tranquilo, la volverás a ver —Se afianzó a Tessaiga en su cintura y mientras salía me dijo—: Al fin te devuelvo una de mil que me debes. Ah, y bienvenido.

¿Qué…?

 **—** **Fin—**

* * *

 _Jajajaja aquí una pequeña aclaración._

 _Inuyasha y Sōten son los compañeros de fechorías al poner al pequeño Shippō en una situación incómoda. La verdad es que creo que ya se la merecía por todas aquellas veces en las que le hizo preguntas inoportunas a Inuyasha, que aunque éste las merecía, pues nada salva a nuestro lindo zorrito de pasar por algo similar. 7w7_

 _Me encantan esos dos pequeños juntos, awww me hubiese gustado ver más de ellos pero no se puede todo jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado, si es así no duden en comentar, por favor._

 _Nos leeremos pronto en otro escrito._

 ** _JA NE! ;)_**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
